kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 62
'Compatible ' is the 62nd chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki asks Takumi to explain everything to her, also reminding him that she is his lover. Takumi tells her that he decided to leave for Miyabigaoka for the sake of not leaving her. Even so, Misaki tells him not to decide such important things on his own. Takumi turns around and hugs her, and they kiss, with Takumi saying that he is not himself anymore. They are soon interrupted by Maria, who offers to lend her clothes to Misaki, and drags her along. After they leave, Takumi sits down flustered. Later, During their meal, Shizuko happily tells them that after talking with Suzuki, she is feeling very motivated. Misaki and Sakura notice that she has fallen in love with him. The other girls are also very much excited and are looking forward to “Kibune Shrine” that, according to them, is effective in ‘love matching’. They board the train, and unfortunately, Misaki is left out on a station while trying to help an old woman. The train leaves, and Misaki decides to carry the old woman’s luggage to her house. Meanwhile, it is shown that Takumi also got separated from his group. He encounters Misaki along the way, and the two of them together help out the old lady. The Moron Trio look depressed as they are unable to find any maid café in Kyoto, as they intended to gather necessary information for Maid Latte. Moreover, Shizuko, Shōichirō and Suzuki end up meeting on one of the places, and when they ask about Sakura, Shizuko tells the, with a sigh, that she decided to rest for a little while. The old lady thanks Misaki and Takumi, calling them a matching ‘couple’. She says that they remind her of her old days. She also says that the time spent with your lover is a treasure more important than anything else. After seeing her off, Misaki tries to contact her group, and it seems that it is impossible for her to meet up with them. As she is not able to go back, she and Takumi decide to visit the ‘Kiyomizu-dera’. A lot of students from various high schools have come to visit that place. Misaki decides to take down individual notes, as she cannot take part in the group report anymore. Takumi asks if she brought the camera with her, but Misaki tells him that there were a lot of picture that Takumi took together with her, and she could not bear the risk of showing it to anyone. He asks her to bring it the next time the two of them go out together, and Misaki asks him if a time like that will ever come again if he leaves for Miyabigaoka. Takumi tells her that even when he leaves, he will come to see her everyday, even if it is for few minutes. As for the reason for transferring, he tells her that he wants to have a better view from his brother’s standpoint to have a better view of the situation. While walking, she sots some Sika students who are creating a fuss about writing wishes on plaques. She asks them to show her what they have written, and much to her surprise, the wishes were simple, in which one of them wrote that last summer was an inter high debut, the other one wrote that he wishes to find what he wants to do, and the third one wrote about finding a job with his father. Though they are embarrassed because Misaki read it, they are even more surprised and blush as Misaki smiles and apologize to them. When she leaves, the guys wonder why Takumi and Misaki are always seen together, wondering if they patrol the area together. Misaki then spots Sakura and Kūga together. She hides behind Takumi, not intending to be noticed,and is happy as she notices that the two of them are holding hands. After walking a bit further, Takumi shows her that there is oracles and charms being sold, but Misaki refuses to buy any, stating that she will protect her love life by herself, which makes Takumi comment that she is also fighting alone. Upon hearing this, Misaki recalls all the times when Takumi tried to hide his problems from her, and the time when she was determined to protect him. She then holds his hand, asking if this will be enough for everyone to know about their relationship. Takumi asks her if she is okay with it, to which she replies that she still does not wants everyone to know, but hiding it is even worse, because she does not wants to waste te time that she has spent with him, much to Takumi’s surprise. He smiles, saying that he agrees with her. Everyone notices this, and start whispering among themselves. A sad and heartbroken Hinata tells everyone that it is true that Misaki and Takumi are going out together. Later, Sakura is seen holding the luggage, as she made a deal with Shizuko to carry the luggage if she was allowed to go out with Kūga the other day. Suzuki again bumps into Shizuko, and Sakura isn’t able to recognize him without glasses broke. On the other hand, Ikuto is depressed as he was not able to visit a certain holy ground. Sakura and Shizuko then notice some girls whispering that they saw Misaki and Takumi holding hands, which makes them wonder if its alright. However, Sakura is surprised as Misaki smiles at her, indicating that its fine. Takumi offers that she can still withdraw if she wants, but she simply refuses. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters